The following programs are in progress with fishes of the genus Xiphophorus: 1. Evolution of sex determining mechanisms. 2. Control of pigment patterns by means of genetic and hormonal mechanisms. 3. Genetic control of endocrine function with special emphasis on the pituitary and gonad. 4. Genetic control of form and size by means of the endocrine system.